


The Proposal

by jadedreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is painful, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedreamer/pseuds/jadedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions were high but one thing was certain for Liam that no matter what happened that he would forever belong to Zayn. And he would make sure Zayn knew just what that meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after Zayn left and I refused for them to have such a sad ending.

Right after his stunt with Sophia was over that day. Liam took an train back to London so he could talk to Zayn dad and ask for his sons hand. Liam couldn’t take another day knowing that Zayn wasn’t gonna be with him and he needed Zayn in his life these last few months have proven that.   
Liam had already told Sofia that plan and she made sure Zayn wasn’t at his parents house because he didn’t want to ruin the surprise. It had been around 6 when he got back in London and he had went home to shower and change. Sleeping on a train was super uncomfortable and luckily he hadn’t been spotted yet. Has Liam got dresses he thought he saw someone outside his window but he just thought it to be the paps and they weren’t allowed on his property so he didn’t worry.   
Once freshly showered and some clean clothes. Liam drove out to Bradford and met Yaser at a local coffee shop. To say he was nervous was an understatement he could barely form his words. Yaser couldn’t help but chuckle at his nervousness.   
“Sir what I’m trying to get at here is that I love your son and I want to spend the rest of my life with him”  
“You know what this mean right?” Yaser said  
Liam just sat there confused and scared. He shook his head  
“Patricia is gonna want to plan the wedding” he laughed. Liam released a breath he didn’t know he was hold. “ So that a yes”  
“Yes welcome to the family” Yaser said smiling  
After catching up and see how Zayn was doing Liam headed out in search of the perfect ring. He had to be back in France to do another round of stunting with Sophia. He hopped on the jet and was back before he was missed. He had to do a couple of club appearance that night so he had most of the day off. He spoke with his PA to get a hold of Zayn PA , because he knew he still had one, and have him book a flight to France in a couple of days and to also find a villa that was discreet and away from the public eye. He set off to find as ring. He couldn’t go to any of the big names for simple reason people might think that it was Sophia and he didn’t that rumor starting up again. In disguise, he set off wondering the streets of Monaco, he was about to give up when he went spotted an old jewelry shop just a couple of block from the hotel. It was tucked into the street so unless you knew of it there was no way you would find it.   
A hidden gem, the store was small and the selection looked to be handcrafted. Find the little shopkeeper. Liam asked to see engagement ring, nothing seemed to jump out at him.   
“Could you ask if they have anything more simple but still beautiful. One of a kind ” he asked his interpreter   
the shopkeeper just nodded and went into the back and came back with a tray of rings. These were more like it simple but still beautiful.   
“They are handmade these rings. My daughter made them but she doesn’t think know I’m showing you. ” the interpreter said. Liam looked up at the old shopkeeper and smiled   
“ these are beautiful ” he said picking up one with engraved design in the silver band. All the pieces were beautiful but it still didn’t catch his eye.   
“Do you do customer rings?” Liam asked  
The shopkeeper nodded and Liam told him just what he wanted the old man smiled as he took Liam name and number down.   
Excitement filled Liam everything was coming into plan after these next few days he knew that everything would change. 

Zayn had no idea why he was getting on a plane but his mother wouldn’t let him sleep in. She drive all the way to his home in London woke him up. She said she could explain but he needed to pack a bag and get on a plane. She didn’t tell him where or what was going on not that she gave him a chance. Before he knew it he was up in the air and headed to god knows where. The flight was short and sweet upon landing at the private port. He thanked the staff and shook hands with the pilot who handed him and envelope. Zayn looked at it confused but opened it.  
Do you remember the first time we met…I think that was the day I first started to fall in love with you. There are more envelopes and they will lead you to me.   
L.x  
Zayn just looked at the card and read it over and over again. As he sat in the car going to his next destination. The driver pulled up a McDonald’s and Zayn could help but laugh. There he got out and received his next envelope. Each time I am talked about things they had done or said of the past five years. Zayn had to keep from crying at one point when the driver handed him a card   
In three words describe Zayn  
Talented, compassionate, soul mate  
Zayn sat in the back seat of the car with 15 cards that summed up his time with Liam. Still not sure what was going on the car came to a stop.   
“We’re here” the driver said  
Zayn opened the door and saw a small wooden fence and path that lead down to somewhere. There was a sign but it was in french and he wasn’t sure where he was but he didn’t care. He just hoped his teddy bear was at the end of it. The sun was just starting to setting when Zayn saw the small villa that was tucked into the hills away from everyone. The was a note on the door.   
Follow the arrows. 

Small black arrows matching the same ones Liam had on his forearm lead him through the living room and kitchen and out on the back patio. There stood the one person in the world that made his problems go away. It had been months seen he had last seen Liam. His eyes held held a sad that he wanted to kiss away. His lip pink from the way he continued to bit them because he was nervous. He fidgets more as if he was trying to keep it together   
“Hi ” Zayn whispered.  
His emotions running high. He was happy, sad, angry, but most of all he felt love. Even behind Liam sad eyes he felt love. They both stood there for a moment before Liam put out his hand and beckoned him closer.  
Zayn hand shook as he placed in Liam warm hands.   
“Hi” Liam whispered as he gently pressed his lips to Zayn. As if he was trying to remember the taste the feel of his lips. Just when Zayn wanted to deepen it Liam pressed his forehead to his.  
“I’ve missed you so much and I just want you to know that I love you with every fiber of my body and soul.   
“Li-”Zayn tried  
“No let me finished. These past couple of months have been the worst I have every had to live through. I thought that maybe it would stop that maybe you would come back” Liam paused his emotion getting the best of him “ I hated you for a couple of days I was hurt you left with no warning no goodbye. You just left me Zayn”   
“I’m sorry” Zayn whispered  
“I am too. I’m sorry I didn’t protect you from them that they pushed you so hard. That they made you seem like a monster when I know just who you truly are” Liam hand pressed to his heart. “I should done more to make them not let you leave.”  
“Liam no you couldn’t have done anything. It was out of our hands you know that” Zayn said take Liam’s face and made him look at him “ there was nothing you could do.”  
“That’s gonna all change.” Liam said as he dropped down on one knee looking up at the love of his life   
“Zayn Javeed Malik. I fell in love with you the first day we met and it may have taken me a while to admit but I’ve never been more happier in my life then when I’m with you. Everyday you aren’t with me feels like part of me is missing. I promise to protect, to love you, and care for you until my last dying breathe. I spend the rest of my life showing the world just how wonderful, loving, care, talented ,amazing person you are. Mai jaan will you do me the honor of become my husband?”   
Zayn stood there speechless. This was the last thing he expected. He couldn’t think or see straight. Tears ran down his check his throat closed up so he could speak. He never thought this day would come for him. He nodded his head as Liam smile his favorite smile the one only for him the smile that made Zayn believe that nothing in the world matter but this man. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was painful to write so be nice okay.


End file.
